This invention relates to dental impression trays, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for utilizing a dental impression tray in the formation of a dental prosthesis from a dental model.
In the formation of a dental prosthesis, numerous methods are well known in the art. Some of these methods include forming the prosthesis directly in the patient's mouth. While these methods have been quite successful, they place many limitations and restrictions upon the type of material that can be utilized, as well as the type of processing that can be carried out. For example, some material requires the use of high temperature in order to properly set. Polyvinylchloride, by way of example, requires a temperature of approximately 800.degree. F. in order to properly set. Of course, such material could not be utilized in situ in the patient's mouth in the formation of the prosthesis occurs directly in the mouth area, not all types of prosthesis can be formed. Furthermore, it may provide an inconvenience or be uncomfortable for the patient, in some cases, to have the prosthesis formed directly in the mouth.
Other available prior art methods form the dental prosthesis outside of the patients mouth. These methods are time consuming, requiring the formation of numerous positive molds, cutting sections of each mold, properly fitting the cut sections from one mold to another, and ultimately utilizing one of these mold sections as the pattern for a final casting of the prosthesis.
Therefore, while there are presently numerous methods for forming such dental prosthesis, improvements would appear needed in connection with such methods and apparatus.